Prussian Ribbon
by Alioto
Summary: No one saw through the so-called 'awesome' Prussia. Why? Because no one cared. No one bothered. No one but this girl, this one girl...With the name of Liechtenstein. -[[Finally Updated as of 2013!]]-
1. Prologue

Prussian Ribbon

Prologue

**Pairings: **PruLiech (...I really don't have any other couples in mind...)

**Will be told in: **Mainly **Prussia's **POV (Point of View). It might switch to **Liechtenstein's** or **Switzerland's** or some other character's POV sometimes. Might. If it is not told in a character's POV, then it will be told in **Third Person**. But you'll know who's telling the story anyways.

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Other Important Notes: **If the text is quoted in ' - ' , then it means that the text is what the character is thinking. This chapter/part is told in Prussia's POV for those who can't take an awesome hint.

* * *

><p>Some ask me how I got to know her.<p>

Some ask me how I got her to fall for me.

Some ask me how I got through her brother.

And I only have one answer for all of that.

Because I'm awesome.

Of course, she's awesome too. For all the times she faced her fears for me. For her comforting gaze. For believing in my strength and awesomeness.

For loving me.

"_Don't let her get hurt,"_ Switzerland said that day.

_Kesesesesese!_ Like I'd let anything harm my Liechy. I'd get stabbed for her. In fact, heh, that's what happened to me the exact same day Vash told me those few words.

All because of a single ribbon that I _aweso__mely _designed for her.

And that ribbon is why our story and love began to come to.

Awesome, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'll be over-using awesome in this FanFiction, by the way. So expect it!


	2. Our Beginning

Prussian Ribbon

**Chapter Number / Name: **#2 / Our Beginning

Pairings: PruLiech (...I really don't have any other couples in mind...)

Will be told in: Mainly (or rather probably) Prussia's POV (Point of View). It might switch to Liechtenstein's or Switzerland's or some other character's POV sometimes. Might. If it is not told in a character's POV, then it will be told in Third Person. But you'll know who's telling the story anyways.

Warning: Will contain cuss words. And maybe some other warnings too along the way.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

Other Important Notes: If the text is quoted in ' - ' , then it means that the text is what the character is thinking.

**Author's Note:** Augh this was supposed to come out a few days ago! D: My computer failed on me the day I was going to submit this, so I had to wait a long time before I could actually publish it here on FF. I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p>[Third Person]<p>

A girl with soft yellow hair with slight tints of the lightest brown was walking beside a male with identical hair as herself. Though there was no sight of another streak of color in the male's hairlines. Either way, there was only one thing that told another person the difference between the appearance of the girl and the male. A ribbon. A purple, or rather indigo, ribbon. It was glossy, and it magnified her careful grace as she took considerate steps wherever she went. Her name was Liechtenstein. Lili, for short. Her older brother, Switzerland, a.k.a. Vash Zwingli of whom she was walking with, and a few other people such as Germany and Austria were the few who actually knew how to pronounce her name. Though Liechtenstein didn't really mind.

"Big Bruder," She said, casually walking across the wide open, breezy meadow of grass and flowers. "I can almost see them."

The short Swiss man nodded. "But I don't know why you wanted to come, Liechtenstein. I do know we were invited and such, but...It's _them _of all the people." He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" The innocent little Liechtenstein asked, a curious look on her face. She didn't know why her brother didn't usually socialize with the other Germans, besides Austria. Switzerland never mentioned the reason. Then again, Switzerland wouldn't socialize with much of anyone at all. Besides herself. She felt like he would just expect her to know why.

"Because." Switzerland said bluntly. "Just because." He didn't even look back down at her. He just walked. And continued walking.

Liechtenstein lightly bit her lip. She knew that answer would come. It was always the same. Whenever she asked a question similar to the previous one, that answer was the one that came out. 'Just because'. She was never satisfied with that answer. But it had to do. For the true meaning of her brother's unsociable status wasn't going to reveal itself any sooner.

"Lili!" A brown-haired woman in a dress ran towards Liechtenstein, hugging her once she got into her reach. The woman was very pretty, and had a headscarf with a flower printed on it. She had an apron-dress on, with overjoyed, sparkling brown eyes. Her name was Hungary.

"Guten tag, Miss Hungary," Liechtenstein said, lightly hugging her friend back. Once Hungary let go, she started to talk again.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come," Hungary said, a nice smile on her face amongst several slivers of her hair.

"Big Bruder let me go this time, as long as he came with me," Liechtenstein stated, her fingers into the gaps of her hands, placed before her.

"Not much of a surprise," A familiar voice was heard from a few feet away. As Liechtenstein and Hungary walked towards the voice, Lili confirmed that it was Austria. He was sitting down at a picnic table, tea cup in hand with Germany and Prussia. "Vash has always been such a protective older brother, and I'm surely not mistaken."

"Mister Austria," The Liechtensteiner smiled, and was seated next to Hungary and Switzerland. "Nice to see you agai-" Lili was interrupted by another person's words. The voice was more sturdy, deep, and serious sounding than Austria's.

"Liechtenstein, have you been taking care of yourself?" It was Germany, and he sounded a bit worried. You couldn't blame him, though. Lili used to live under his roof, and the German country still cared for her like an older brother. Not as much as Switzerland, though. He sat next to Austria.

"Yes, though Bruder is very helpful," Liechtenstein said happily as she was passed a white Styrofoam plate, and a same-color plastic fork. "He teaches me many useful things!"

"I see...Then Switzerland is the same old same old. Don't get me wrong, that's a good thing," Germany sighed as he was also given a plate and eating utensil. "Wait, where's Prussia?"

"I don't know...He was supposed to come with the food, right?" Hungary asked, looking around for the albino. Everyone thought he came with Germany, even Ludwig himself, but he wasn't there. Though nobody bothered to actually move, moving aside the head-turning and the blinking. Then something spiked Switzerland.

"Wait...You invited _Prussia_! And you didn't tell me?" The Swiss suddenly blurted out, standing up and banging his palms on the wooden table, furious. He actually only came for the free food, due to his frugality. "I thought that you only said that Austria, Hungary, and yourself were going to come!"

"Ruhig sein, Switzerland." Germany said, the space between his two eyebrows wrinkling as he crossed his arms frustratingly. "And calm down. It's just Prussia."

"Exactly my point! You know...You know how crude he is! I don't want him to be like that in front of Liechtenstein!"

Liechtenstein held her hands together once again, looking into Switzerland's green, harsh eyes. "Big Bruder..." The small, soft-spoken girl tried to calm her brother down. "Who...Who is Prussia?"

"Did someone call my name?" A silver-white haired, deep red-eyed man was running down a nearby hill with a medium-sized box in his hands. He had a smirk on his face, and had a puffy yellow bird flying behind him. "Or did someone yell out awesome?" He exclaimed, a proud laugh escaping his mouth.

"No one yelled out _awesome_, you twit," Austria said exasperatingly, a sigh mixing in with his words. "We were waiting for you to bring the cake. You have it, right? Though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

"Kesesesesese! Relax, relax! I have it, you down-sided Austrian." Prussia put the box down on the table, sitting next to Germany. "Hey West, pass me a plate!" He practically screamed into the stressed Germany's ear.

"Can you be more quiet, Bruder?" Germany replied back, but passing him a fork and a plate anyways. He then opened the box, which revealed a cautiously decorated cake, with delicate, light brown, chocolate frosting that shone on the top, amongst it's darker colored kin that bordered the edges of the rectangular, light-sweet cake's inside itself. On the base of the cake, the middle, there were decorations on it. They weren't made of frosting, but rather rectangular cookies placed on the top. The decorations on the cookies were flags, each of their own, even Prussia's. There were two rows of the cookies, the first one had Germany, Hungary, and Austria's flag on it, and the second had Liechtenstein, Switzerland, and then Prussia's flag.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Prussia said, not really paying attention to what Germany had said. He quickly grabbed the knife he had set inside the box and started to cut the cake by equal pieces, using the cookies as a guideline, intentionally breaking the cookie which had Austria's flag printed in sugar. Though the actual piece was still equal to the others. "Heheh, oops."

Austria just huffed quietly as he gently put a hand up to his forehead, his fingers running through his jet black hair in irritation. "I can care less..."

Prussia then continued to cut the cake, but the then came across Liechtenstein's flag. "Eh? Who's is this?" He asked, looking up as he tried to figure out who's flag it was. He knew everyone's; Germany's, Austria's, Hungary's, Switzerland's, and of course, his own flag, but this blue and red flag with a crown in its top left hand corner...He just didn't know.

"That's Liechtenstein's flag, you dolt," Hungary growled, about to take her steel, newly-shined frying pan from the pocket behind her apron. It was where she kept it secretly. People have figured out where the frying pan was before, but they would forget the next day or so, because they would've gotten hit with the cold surface of the gray metal, wielded by Hungary herself. She held back her almost overcoming need to hit the Prussian smack dab on the back of his head. "Right here." She motioned to the shy, seated girl to her left.

"Liechten...stein...?" Gilbert took his gaze onto Lili, who was adjusting her indigo ribbon due to timidity, for it was a habit when she felt nervous aside biting her lip.

Then it happened. It was like the despicable Prussian was in a trance. He focused on her delicate hands, they looked soft and nimble as they sunk back down to her lap from her wispy, short blond hair. Her eyes were of the most sunlit pairs of shimmering, iridescent green irises that Gilbert had ever seen before. The look on her face, it was so gentle and diffident, and she seemed so sweet. But her eyes...That's what he was focused on the most.

"Prussia...!" Gilbert was able to hear a call out for him, it was Germany, but it was faint due to his staring at the quiet and endearing Liechtenstein.

"Prussia!" Germany yelled again, this time right into Prussia's ear. "The cake! Stop cutting!"

"Huh what?" Prussia looked down, noticing that he had already cut past the cake, and started to move the knife towards the half-cut, white cake box. He actually started to cut the box...Seeing this, Prussia immediately stopped cutting and smirked tensely, trying to hide his mistake. "Ur, I'll pass out the cake!" And he did just that.

Switzerland, seeing that the uncalled for Prussia had been staring at his sister, scowled at him. Liechtenstein just looked up at her brother, not knowing that Gilbert had been staring at her just a moment ago.

"Um, Big Bruder...Is there something wrong?" Lili asked anxiously, waiting for an answer. Maybe he would tell her the reason why he half-heartedly came to the picnic with her today.

"...No." Switzerland said straight-forwardly. He started to eat his cake, practically jamming the fork into its crunchy above-layer then pillow-soft insides.

Germany let out yet another agitated sigh. "He's not _always _as bad as you think, Switzerland," He commented, putting a piece of cake into his mouth. He didn't usually prefer sweet things like this, but everyone else was eating, and he didn't want to waste the cake and the money. As much as this cake didn't appeal to his standards (him being a closet baker and such), he proceeded to eat.

"Says you," Vash huffed, biting harder than needed into the Swiss flag-print vanilla cookie that used to be part of his cake.

Prussia ignored his brother as well as Switzerland and started to eat. He first ate the cookie so that it wouldn't get in the way, and continued on into the fluffy chocolate frosting cake. It was good. For Prussia. He wanted beer too, but all they had was water, so he grabbed a water bottle from the red cooler on the grassy-green ground beside him. It felt refreshingly cool as he chugged it down. He let out a good breath after placing the half-drunken water bottle onto the picnic table, spilling a few drops before Germany could screw the cap back onto the bottle. It seemed like Prussia wasn't going to do it.

Something odd started to happen, though. Vash started to shift his legs consistently, as well as biting his lip. It looked a bit painful as well.

"Big Bruder..." Liechtenstein said after swallowing the piece of cake inside her mouth properly. "Is there something wrong? Um...You look like you need to go to-"

"D-Don't say it Lili...There's...n-nothing wrong..." Switzerland persisted, bending, but not breaking, his plastic fork.

"You look like you need to go to the bathroom." Austria said calmly, taking a bite of his cake after saying so. Right then, Switzerland clenched his teeth and broke his fork.

"W-Well...Well I-I d-don't...!" Switzerland insisted. He yelled, though the stuttering was immense.

"Why are you holding it in, Vash?" Germany asked slowly as he stared questionably at the quivering Swiss man. "The bathroom's right there..." He then thought for a while. This was Vash...And Lili was there...And so was Prussia. He figured it out. "I'll make sure Liechtenstein doesn't get hurt. Go...Go now..."

"You like you're about to explode, Switzerland," Austria said after taking a gulp of his own bottled water. "Just leave it to Germany, Hungary, and I."

"...F-F-Fine..." Switzerland stood up once again and aimed for the restroom nearby. He practically ran towards it.

Prussia was finishing his cake in the meantime. He then wiped his face with a napkin, and the bird that sat on his head landed on his plate to peck at the cake and cookie crumbs. "Ah, that was great. 'Ey West, I knew Switzerland there needed to go, but why'd he hold it in? Everyone except myself and Liechtenstein over there seem to know."

"Did you finish your cake? Throw your plate away," Germany said, avoiding the Prussian's question.

"Err, right," Prussia walked over to the trash can and threw his plate and fork away, after the puffy yellow bird hopped onto his shoulder. He turned around, only to bump into Liechtenstein herself. "Huh? Oh, hey, uh, sorry there Liechtenstein." He scratched the back of his head and snickered. "You alright?"

"Ah, y-yes," Lili nodded her head lightly after running her forefinger downwards through her cheek. "I just needed to throw my trash away..." She said with a gentle smile.

"Give it to me!" Prussia said, taking Liechtenstein's plate and fork, throwing it away directly into the trash can.

"D-Danke...Um, Mr. Prussia, correct?" Lili slightly tilted her head as she looked up at Prussia.

"Yeah, though I'll be called Gilbert Beilschmidt, so don't forget!" He laughed, putting a hand on Lili's shoulder. "You're Liechtenstein. I know that for sure now!"

"Oh, if Liechtenstein is too bothersome for you to pronounce, you can call me Lili if you like...Many others call me by that name..." Lili said, blushing at the sight and feel of Gilbert's hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm...How about I give you a nickname of my own?" Gilbert crossed his arms and looked up, thinking of something to call Lili for himself.

"I-If you like..." Lili said nervously, still smiling her sweet little smile.

"Liechy. I know it's not much, but better than nothing, right? Like it?"

Lili thought for a while. No one had actually called her 'Liechy' before. Even though it did sound a tad unoriginal, it really was better than nothing. "I like it," She said, smiling a more savory and wide smile.

"Kesesese! I thought so!" The happy Prussian put his hand on Lili's head and ruffled her hair. "Nice to actually meet you."

"It's a pleasure for me to meet you as well, Mr. Prussia."

"Eh? What's with that 'Mister' in front of my name? It's okay to call me Prussia! Or Gilbert. It doesn't matter, but either way, you don't need to add that before my awesome name!"

"I-I see...Well, um, okay then, P-Prussia...!" Lili stuttered as well, just like Vash just a moment ago.

Prussia stared at Liechtenstein again. There was a long silence, but after a moments, he finally spoke up with a pure, Prussian-signature smile, fixing Liechtenstein's hair. "You're cute, ya' know that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ...I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T RELEASE THIS SOONER! My computer just hates me... D:


	3. It's Because of You

**Chapter Number / Name: **#3 / It's Because of You

**Pairings:** PruLiech (...I really don't have any other couples in mind...)

**Will be told in:** Mainly (or rather probably) Prussia's POV (Point of View). It might switch to Liechtenstein's or Switzerland's or some other character's POV sometimes. Might. If it is not told in a character's POV, then it will be told in Third Person. But you'll know who's telling the story anyways.

**Warning:** Will contain cuss words. And maybe some other warnings too along the way.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Other Important Notes:** If the text is quoted in ' - ' and is italicized, then it means that the text is what the character is thinking.

* * *

><p>[Third Person]<p>

Liechtenstein's cheeks turned into a sweet, rosy-red at the Prussian's words. The oblivious Prussia didn't notice this, instead, he started to gaze upon Liechtenstein's ribbon, completely off guard as he lay his hands gently on her light and fragile shoulders. He felt somehow...curious about the ribbon, why she chose that shade, if she bought it herself, if someone gave it to her as a present, if someone left it by her doorstep with a bouquet of roses and candy as a secret admirer gift and...Prussia then stopped thinking about it.

"Liechy, do you like that ribbon of yours?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of its silky indigo color.

"Oh, my Big Bruder got it for me," Liechtenstein answered happily, giving the impression of a ecstatic aura around her. "So people could tell us apart. I was um...C-Confused for his little bruder once by a lady..."

"What? You and Switzerland look totally different. At least I would know who's who, you're much more pretty and sweet than that stuck-up Switzy..." Prussia mumbled, his voice more quiet than usual at the end of his sentence.

"Um, you said something at the end of your sentence...What was that?" Liechtenstein twiddled with her fingers curiously. Since Prussia didn't speak up, she couldn't hear the former-nation's compliment.

"Nothing," Prussia said timidly as he backed his hands away from Liechtenstein's shoulder, his eyes on the olive-green trees to his far left. Suddenly, a _BANG!_ was heard from the opposite direction, and missed Prussia by an inch. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY AWESOMENESS JUST HAPPENED?" He yelled, instantaneously falling down on his behind.

Liechtenstein looked down. She knew what it was. For this situation happened more than once. Switzerland got the wrong idea. For about the 5th time. The first few countries to face this problem were Germany, Austria, America, and even Italy. France almost got shot as well, but that time, Switzerland did in fact get the gist of what the Frenchman was trying to do to Lili.

Switzerland marched up to Liechtenstein, the usual rifle in his hand as he took her by the arm and stomping towards Germany and the others that were sitting down. Prussia still sat down on the green, grassy ground that continued to sway with the breeze, and watched, confused. "_Verdammt_, Germany!" Switzerland shouted. "You all said that you would-!"

"We did! Nothing bad happened, Switzerland!" Germany insisted, standing up and facing the shorter, yet greatly agitated Swiss man. The saying was that the shortest always did have the worst temper. "Does she look hurt to you?"

Switzerland suddenly took his angered gaze to Liechtenstein, seeing if she was indeed harmed by the albino. He couldn't tell visually, but what if she was assaulted or injured verbally or mentally? "Well? _Were_ you hurt by that...That...Prussian fool?"

Liechtenstein's eyes widened. "Prussian fool...?" She whispered through her quivering lips. "Y-You mean, Prussia?" She asked quietly, shaking a bit. What did her brother have against Prussia? He didn't seem very harmful or rude to her...

"Yes. What did he do to you?" Switzerland asked, letting go of the Liechtensteiner's fragile arm.

"H-He kindly threw away my plate and fork, he talked to me, and he introduced himself to me, as did I to him, and he gave me a nice nickname..." Liechtenstein said, warm little tears starting to come out of her eyes as she stepped back an inch or two.

"Liechtenstein...? Why are you crying?" Switzerland asked, taking a step closer to his younger sister.

"You..." She whispered, looking down as her tears dropped. Her bangs covered any possible view to her eyes as she took more steps away from Switzerland, only shocking him even more. "I-It's b-because of y-you..."

"W...What...?" His eyes widened as he reached over for his sister's hair, but inevitably failed as she shook her head violently and ran away, a clear river of tears washing down her face, letting out cries of sobs. "L-Liechtenstein!" Switzerland yelled, about to chase after her, though a hand stopped him.

It was Austria. He gripped Switzerland's wrist tightly, an agitated look of his own, a practical glare staring right at Vash's eyes. "And you called Prussia the fool. You're the idiot. You should know better than to do that again. Did you even consider _trusting _Liechtenstein?"

"What the hell do you mean? Of course I trust Liechtenstein!" Switzerland barked into the Austrian's face, trying to get out of his hold furiously.

"Then why can't you let her go?" Austria asked, the look on his face as serious but still as calm as ever.

It was like a bullet to Switzerland's heart, hearing those words.

'_Then why can't you let her go?' _

The sentence repeated over and over in his head. Why couldn't he let her go? "I can't..." Switzerland said, suddenly looking down at the table. "I JUST CAN'T OKAY?" He screeched, jerking his wrist back from the Austrian. Though Austria didn't seem to care. Instead, he just stared at Switzerland's eyes, boring into them with guilt.

Switzerland looked around. Hungary was staring at him and shaking her head in his shame, her frying pan right in her hand. A chill struck the Swiss man's spine. He turned his head to somewhere less frightening. Though when he did, he saw that Germany had his eyes closed, along with his arms crossed as the space between his eyebrows wrinkled. They had started to shun Switzerland. But wait, where was Prussia?

"Where's...Prussia...?" Switzerland asked slowly, not really expecting a response.

"With Liechtenstein." Austria answered, yet that look on his face still remorse-building as always.

"N-No...I can' t leave her alo-"

"Stop right there Switzerland." Hungary said, putting her frying pan in front of Switzerland's mouth. She didn't smack him, although she seriously wanted to. She just needed to shut him up. "You don't trust anyone, much less Liechtenstein. You didn't trust us to take care of her. And look what you did. Now Prussia's the one comforting her. And you won't do anything about it. Not on our accounts. You need to learn your lesson. You know what you are, Switzerland?"

There was a long, threatening silence before Hungary spoke again.

"Selfish."

* * *

><p>"L-Liechy," Prussia heaved as he clutched the dark-blue fabric of which covered his chest. "Where are you?" He was searching for Liechtenstein since the second Switzerland's wrist had been taken by Austria. The Prussian had made an attempt to escape the scene, to find Liechtenstein. He didn't exactly know why she had made that sudden outburst, but something inside him told him that he should go after her.<p>

After minutes of what seemed like hours to Prussia, he had heard small sobs coming from a tree behind him. "Liechy, is that you?" He asked, walking towards the weeping sound. And it was her. She was still crying. Or at least, she was trying to stop doing so, but was failing.

"P-P-Prussia..." Liechtenstein removed her hands from her teary eyes, lightly hugging her knees as she looked up at the worried Prussia (yet he didn't show that particular emotion in front of her). "Why a-are you h-here? Sh-Shouldn't y-you be b-back wi-with the o-others?"

"No way," Prussia said, sitting down next to the sad little Liechtenstein. "I'd rather spend time with you than those killjoys altogether. Especially Hungary. She'd smack me with that damned frying pan even if I said one measly, meaningless word..." His words were meant to make the girl laugh, or at least smile, but nothing came out of her lips. "So...What's wrong? I know it's something about Switzy but...Why did you run off like that, huh Liechy?"

"...I...I..." Liechtenstein tried to explain the reason, but her stuttering got in the way, so it was a slight bit hard to understand her along with that German accent of hers. "B-Big Bruder Sw-Switz-zerla-land...H-He's done th-that before...G-Getting th-the wrong i-idea when I-I t-talk to o-other m-males...I-It happened t-to m-many p-people already...I-I'm sorry y-you h-had to w-witness th-that... B-But...i-it's l-like he d-doesn't t-trust m-me..."

More tears started to fall from the girl's eyes, and Prussia didn't hesitate to do something. He cupped Liechtenstein's cheek delicately with his gloved hand, making her head face him as he gently wiped her tears away. "Hey...Don't cry anymore. I'm here, right? I trust you. You got the awesome me by your side! And you don't have to apologize for something that stick-in-the-ass Switzy did." Prussia put a lone strand of light blonde hair that hung in front of Liechtenstein's face behind her ear. "Cheer up!" He put on that Prussian-signature smile again, along with a short yet memorable "Kesesesese!"

Liechtenstein tried to smile at the enthusiastic Prussian. She did, though it wasn't the usual savory-sweet smile that she gave, the natural smile.

"C'mon now...You can do better than that," Prussia encouraged, reaching his hand into his jacket to reach for something. He took out a white, lightly tinted red lily that he had taken somewhere around the small forest while he was searching for Liechtenstein. The only reason he took it was because...It reminded him of her. Though he didn't quite understand the feeling. In the end, Prussia handed the lily to Liechtenstein, who took it slowly out of his hand, pausing as she stared at its intricate, nature-given design. And she smiled. She finally smiled. The right way.

"_Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar..._" She whispered in the unique German accent, doing her best not to stutter as she held the white lily in her hands. Something then popped out from behind Prussia's shoulder. It was yellow and puffy...And cute. "Piyo, piyo!" It chirped. "Piyo, piyo~"

"Oh...H-He's very cute..." Liechtenstein said, giggling as she looked at the bird.

"You think so? His name's Gilbird! Pretty awesome name right?" Prussia asked ecstatically, taking the bird off of his shoulder and onto Liechtenstein's lap, which caused her to take Gilbird in her own, light and hands. She nodded as Gilbird chirped happily at the sight of her ribbon.

"...I don't know if Big Bruder would let me keep a pet...I suppose he said one time but...I didn't quite understand..." Liechtenstein said after letting Gilbird hop around on the grass and dirt ground between herself and Prussia.

"Tch, don't think about him for now. We don't want you feeling sad like that again, right? Think about something awesome! Something like-"

"Like you?" Liechtenstein joked, giggling again after she said so.

The Prussian's eyes widened a bit, and a visible shade of pink came across his cheeks. "...Y-Yeah!" He tried to sound casual again, letting out a quiet, pleased "Kesesese...~" as he and Liechtenstein played with Gilbird.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

So...That was short and suckish, right? *sighs* Sorry, I got busy all of a sudden and couldn't think of anything add to this.

(...And I was running out of adjectives...*goes to a thesaurus* )

Please review. The more new reviews I get, the faster the chapters come! There's also a chance that they would be longer...

Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to the next chapter~

**Translations (Yeah, I decided to put this up.):**

_Verdammt- _German for _damn._

_Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar- _German for _I'm very grateful/thankful to you, _I think...


	4. Your Eyes

**Chapter Number / Name: **#4 / Your Eyes

**Pairings: **PruLiech (...I really don't have any other couples in mind...)

**Author's Note:** Ohgodguysdon'tkillmeholycrapman—I mean...Ahaha, I'm back! After...one or two years...? Uhohmygoddon'tkillmepleasemotherofRussiaohgoooddd. Please forgive me! OTL Um...I hope a 3700-word chapter will make up for it somehow!...Okay, on a more serious note, I've decided to truly continue this FanFiction. I do admit, I did get out of the Hetalia fandom for quite a while, but I've gotten back into it. Though, my writing style might have changed a smidge, however...So...y-yeah. Don'tkillmeplease/shot

**Will be told in: **Mainly **third person**. Might switch later on in chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series/The Beautiful World does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Other Important Notes: **If the text is quoted in ' - ' and is _italicized_ , then it means that the text is what the character is thinking.

* * *

><p>[Third Person]<p>

Switzerland's eyes were glued to the grass beneath him as his hands turned into fists. Hungary had spit out the truth like a person eating England's scone for the first (and most likely, last) time. He absolutely detested this truth, however. He went over it in the past numerous times, always saying that he was simply protecting his young sister from the immoral personalities of the other countries. Sure, some of them weren't all that bad, but the majority of them were just too vulgar for the innocence of his dear little schwester. Liechtenstein was just so fragile and naive. Why couldn't she understand how much she meant to him?

"Look, Switzerland," Austria started to speak. "Have you ever wondered why Liechtenstein is the way she is? So delicate and inexperienced?"

"..." Switzerland was silent as a child being scolded. It was almost as if Austria had read his mind.

"To put it bluntly, it's because of you. Do not get me wrong, you have trained Liechtenstein to become an even brighter girl than when you took her in, and she is clearly capable handling herself around others in a polite and refined manner. However, throughout this 'training', it seems as though you've developed an_ obsession_ with protecting her. You've kept her from the outside world for ages now, only letting her experience the rest of the earth through pitiful books and the Internet." Austria cleared his throat, preparing to finish the rest of his lecture. "It's gotten to the point where several of the other countries have not only industrialized a fear of you, but a fear of even going near Liechtenstein."

At this, Switzerland gave Austria a stunned look. Who would be afraid of Liechtenstein, the sweet, young, harmless girl? "Afraid...? But why—"

"Again, to put it bluntly, it's because of you." Austria let out a sigh. "Whenever somebody approaches Liechtenstein during the meetings, there is a certain level of chance where you would take your gun and start overreacting. It normally differs with the person...America, 90% likely. England, 85% likely. France, 100% likely. It terrifies others and gives them a destitute experience with poor Liechtenstein, as pleasant as her personality is."

"..." Switzerland was silent once again.

"Haven't you noticed how lonely she's been?" Germany questioned him.

"She's been what?" Switzerland felt like he didn't hear that correctly.

Germany let out a stressed sigh. "You've been depriving her of contact with other people without even knowing it..."

Switzerland didn't understand.

"Listen, Switzerland..." Hungary approached him and lightly placed one of her hands on his back, her other hand going to his shoulder. "I know we're going over this a little too suddenly, but we really want the best for Liechtenstein...and you too. We know and we truly understand that you're especially protective of her, since you were the one who responsibly took her in and raised her. But she needs that experience that she's been longing for. What if you're not there for her one day? What will she do?"

Switzerland's eyes widened. He had never thought of that...

"...I see that you get our point," Austria announced. "Now, let's go find Liechtenstein and Prussia. I'm starting to get worried about them myself...They might have gotten lost."

"Right. Let's pack our things and go. We can continue this in my house after we find them..." Germany declared. With that, they began to sort and put away the food, utensils, and other objects. They tried to work as quickly as they could, despite the awkward silence that almost poisoned them to death.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Prussia's deep red eyes blinked as he watched his small, dandelion-colored bird fly around Liechtenstein's small figure. Gilbird tweeted happily and perched himself on several spots on Liechtenstein. Places like both sides of her shoulders, on her lap, on the top of her head. "He really likes you."<p>

Liechtenstein giggled as Gilbird flew into her hands once again. She held him close to her face so that she could feel his soft, warm feathers. Gilbird nuzzled himself against Liechtenstein's cheek and tweeted merrily. A little improvised song made on instinct from the little birdie.

"...You know, he almost likes you too much, kesesese," Prussia chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. Oh ho ho no, he was not getting jealous of his bird. The _awesome Prussia_? _Jealous_? Of his _own bird_? Just because Gilbird was being cuddled and held close to Liechy didn't mean that the way-too-awesome-for-jealousy Prussia was envious. Not even in the slightest. That would just be utterly ridiculous.

...Okay, well maybe he was _a little _jealous. Just a little. But it was nothing that the awesome Prussia couldn't handle.

At least, that was what he thought until he saw Gilbird nestling himself close to Liechtenstein's chest. Sure, Liechtenstein was pretty much cardboard-flat (though he did hate to admit it, since Prussia did like...well...), but for Gilbird to do that? It made Prussia twitch. Un-awesomely. The sudden unhealthy spark in his chest rose especially when he looked up to see Liechtenstein's reaction. She didn't seem fazed at all...She was still smiling. Oh, bless this girl and her innocence.

"He's very friendly, I wish that all animals were like little Gilbird...All the ones I've met so far are quite friendly too, though," Liechtenstein smiled warmly as Gilbird tweeted and shook his puffball body.

"Yeah..._friendly_," Prussia snickered hollowly. He pouted slightly, but then went back to his normal, over-confident grin, remembering that awesome, manly people don't pout. That, and because of the fact that he didn't want Liechtenstein to ask him why he looked a little upset. After all, he was supposed to be the one comforting her.

"Big Bruder has a lot of goats, and they're very cute and kind...They like to graze around the hills and around our house," Lili started to pet Gilbird gently with her finger, causing him to coo quietly. "I like to pet them and have picnics with Big Bruder around where they graze. It's very peaceful and fun."

"Well that settles it!" Prussia had a sudden outburst, making Liechtenstein jump a bit and Gilbird flail for a short period of time. When Gilbird peacefully fluttered onto Liechtenstein's shoulder, Prussia continued. "We're gonna have another picnic-thing or whatever you call it! That'd be awesome, right? Kesesese!"

"Oh, it would be delightful!" Liechtenstein smiled brightly up at the Prussian. However, one or two pessimistic thoughts came up into her head. "B-But would Big Bruder really let us all go again? With...With what happened today...I don't think that he'd allow me to...Maybe if I apologize to him..."

"Eh? Apologize to him? _He's_ the one who needs to apologize to _you_, Liechy!" Prussia said, gently putting a hand on her Gilbird-free shoulder. "He needs to trust you more, you know...let go of you some time. I know that you need that guidance and stuff—heck, I recognize the feelings of it 'cause of West—but I also know that you need to learn things on your own too. And your bruder up there? He's been keeping you from getting to those things. You get what I'm saying?"

Liechtenstein looked up at Prussia with her bright, grassy-green eyes. She was absorbing what Prussia had told her, realizing that he was right. She didn't like to admit it, but it was almost as if her dear brother Switzerland had been 'quarantining' her lately. "I...I love my Big Bruder..." Liechtenstein started to say. "I really do. He's done so many kind things to me...He took me in when I had no home...He gave me all the necessities of life, and more...I've always wanted to repay him for everything he's done for me..."

"I see that Liechy," Prussia sighed and gingerly placed the lily on Liechtenstein's lap behind her ear. "But he needs to let you see the world. No...Not _see_ it._ Experience_ it."

That was no lie. Liechtenstein had always wanted to see what the land of the other countries looked like. Sure, she had seen Mister Germany's land and house since she once lived there, a little bit of Mister Austria's house, and a tiny area of Miss Hungary's place, but that was all (besides her own land and Switzerland's of course, since she knew the topography and places in it like the back of her hand). She wanted to know the feel of the rest of Europe, Asia, and the Americas...everywhere. What she read from books was never truly enough to satisfy her. If anything, it made her desire to go out into the world grow stronger and blossom. "I understand, Prussia..."

"Awesome," he said in reply, satisfied that Liechtenstein had gotten his point and agreed with him. He really hated bringing back up the subject of her brother, since it kind of did seem to bring her mood back down a bit, but he wanted to make things better. After all the things Prussia himself had gone through...He didn't want anyone to feel sadness—no wait,_ loneliness _like that ever again. Such loneliness was cruel and bitter, and no living thing deserved it. Especially not Liechtenstein. Especially not someone so young, sweet, innocent, and full of potential.

While dozing off into thought, Prussia noticed that he was staring at the lily that he had given her and placed behind her ear earlier. She seemed to have really liked it...A girl like her would seem like the type to adore flowers. Not that he was stereotyping anyone or anything. He lifted the white lily and observed it closely. Yes, it was indeed a pure white. From the inner center of the flower onto the mid-tip of its petals were brushstroke marks of the loveliest color of violet-red. It seemed to fade along the way to the ends of the petals. A polite yellow-green made their short marks from the center of the flower, not lasting throughout the entirety of the petals, but more...the base of them. The filaments and anthers matched the yellow-green color, making it a flower worth questioning and something to search for.

...Something...to search for...

Prussia's focus trailed off towards Liechtenstein's eyes, which were a sparkling emerald as always. They blinked a couple of times, following the fluffy little Gilbird as he flew around her. In the middle of Liechtenstein's watching, however, she noticed that Prussia was staring at her. She blinked once more, a bit surprised. But he quickly looked away and stared off at the motionless trees on his left. How long had he been looking at her like that? The thought of it had brought an unfamiliar warmth to her cheeks as Gilbird started to rest on her lap.

Liechtenstein then put her attention on Prussia once more, hesitating a bit because of embarrassment. Even though he had turned around in a split second to avoid her gaze, Liechtenstein had seen a swift flash of crimson red escape her. His head was facing her so that he was in profile view. She could see his one of his narrowed eyes...And when she thought about it, they were so peculiar. She had never seen such unique color irises. They were a such mysterious blend of scarlet...it was as if every time he blinked, they changed into a different shade of red, shining underneath the sunlight. It was strange how they contrasted from his pale skin. What was this condition called again? Albinism?

She didn't detect how long she was staring at him until Prussia turned back around to tell her something. He had felt that it was far too quiet (Gilbird wasn't tweeting anymore and Liechtenstein wasn't giggling or talking to him or his bird), and wanted to bring another topic to the occasion. But as soon as he opened his mouth, he was stricken with speechlessness. She had been gazing at him with the most enquiring expression on her face. This explained why it was so quiet. Well now, that was ironic, now wasn't it? After all, he had been doing the exact same thing to her just a couple minutes ago.

Liechtenstein's cheeks were now painted a brighter shade of pink similar to the 'brushstrokes' on the lily in her hair, and she quickly fiddled with her ribbon and started to softly bite her lip. She then started looking down at her cupped hands on her lap, where Gilbird had rolled his way onto. The way Lili was so nervous just made her so...so...cute.

"So, Liechy," Prussia cleared his throat, wanting to break the ice. Or rather, kick the ice's sorry ass so hard that it went around the world twice, eventually launching it with full power so that it went into outer space, never to be seen again. He hated the awkwardness. "D'you think that the others are worried about us? And by us, I mean you, by the way."

"H-Huh?" Liechtenstein blinked several times before looking back up at Prussia. "Oh...They probably are worried about us," she said, despite the fact that Prussia had said that by "us" he only meant Liechtenstein. "The both of us..." She then smiled lightly at him.

"Eh, on the small chance that they are worried about both me and you, I'm guessing that we should go back, as awesome as it is to stay here..." Prussia sighed. He really did like just sitting here, hanging out with Liechtenstein. Even if it it got randomly quiet sometimes.

"You're right..." Liechtenstein nodded and started to stand up along with Prussia. She tried to do so without separating her hands, since little Gilbird was taking a nap in them. However, such a thing was quite difficult, so when she stood up, she ended up losing her balance. Consequently, she started to fall backwards. Bracing for impact, she shut her eyes and held Gilbird close to protect him from getting hurt.

"Whoa there Liechy!" Prussia acted quickly, swiftly taking a step forward as he slipped his arm around her waist, using his other arm to support her back. He was lightning fast, as if he saw it coming. It happened so suddenly that Liechtenstein's eyes were still closed when he caught her. Once she opened them, they made eye contact once more.

"D...D-Danke, P-Prussia," Liechtenstein stuttered tensely as the blush reddened.

"It's no problem," Prussia said almost absentmindedly as he held her in his arms. Mein gott, he was holding her in his arms! But before he could help Liechtenstein and himself stand back up properly, he was interrupted by a sharp, unsuspecting pain on the back of his head. "Augh!" If it wasn't for his strength (and the fact that he didn't really want to let Liechtenstein go just yet), he would've dropped poor little Liechy. He looked up at the cause of the pain, already suspecting who it was.

"What the hell Hungary?" Prussia yelled at the frying pan-wielding woman behind him. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to, you moron," Hungary huffed as she put her frying pan in the 'secret pocket' that she had on her apron. She hastily went over to Liechtenstein and helped her stand up properly, pushing Prussia out of the way as she did so. It made him even more upset, but this time, Prussia didn't interfere. "Lili, are you hurt?" She started to check Liechtenstein if she was alright.

"Nein, Miss Hungary..." Liechtenstein reassuringly smiled up at Hungary, who let out a relieved sigh. Hungary fixed Liechtenstein's slightly displaced ribbon and put her hands on her hips. "I'm alright...But what about Prussia?"

"Oh, no need to worry about him. After all, he can take a hit..." Hungary looked at Prussia with a menacing glare and a chaotic grin. This scared the living hell out of Prussia, but he would never admit it unless he was with France or Spain, or anyone else who was scared by Hungary. So pretty much the majority of the male countries. "Isn't that right, faszfej?"

Prussia scooted back, unknowingly bumping into his younger brother Germany. This made him shout in one of the most unmanly ways possible for the Prussian. Spain and France would've laughed their asses off. Gilbert turned around to see his older brother, noticing that Austria and a seemingly sulking Switzerland were beside him. "W-West! Kesesese! How long were you there?"

"A couple seconds," Austria answered for Germany as he adjusted his glasses. "Long enough to just barely see you catch Liechtenstein."

At this, Prussia turned to Hungary. "So you knew that I saved her from falling, but you_ still_ hit me?" He questioned her, his hands becoming fists as his eyes twitched.

"Igen. That's right," Hungary chuckled lightly, as if she was laughing at a child's joke.

"That's so not awesome," Prussia complained, crossing his arms and scowling at the Hungarian woman. She knew that he wasn't really going to do anything to hurt her, and that pissed Prussia off. Especially since she was right. He wouldn't truly hurt any girl or woman, especially not in front of Liechtenstein. Now that would just be plain stupid. Still, he mumbled to himself vulgar things about how un-awesome that was.

"Come along now Liechtenstein," Austria spoke, starting to head back. Switzerland's unfortunately contagious and gloomy mood was starting to go affect Roderich's mood in an unhealthy manner. He wanted to take care of that quickly, for he was not going to play his piano in such a woeful disposition.

"We're going to go to my house to settle ourselves," Germany said bluntly, not really having any further comments. He would've said something if he could, but his train of thought and the situation didn't really bring him anything to work with.

"Ah, okay," Liechtenstein said in a happy tone. She liked visiting everyone's houses, although she had only been into a couple of them...

"We're going home? Great, I'm so un-awesomely tired right now, I could go for a beer or some," Prussia said, stretching his arms and putting his hands in his pockets. "Come on; let's go already before I get smacked in the head again."

"Was that a challenge?" Hungary turned to Prussia with another taunting glare. This one sent Prussia running like Italy in the middle of gunfire. Well, not that fast, but still pretty fast.

"Nein! It wasn't!" Prussia shouted as the Hungarian started to chase him all the way to his house. "STOP CHASING ME, IT'S SO NOT AWESOME!"

Austria, Germany, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland watched as they walked towards Germany's house. The Austrian and German pinched their foreheads almost simultaneously as Hungary and Prussia disappeared from their point of view. Liechtenstein watched them until she couldn't see them as well, but when they did, she looked towards her brother. Switzerland seemed out of focus and had his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was contemplating on something important.

"Big Bruder?" Liechtenstein nudged his sleeve in a gentle manner, making him look down at her after a second or two. Her voice was quiet and timid, but he could understand every word that came out of her mouth. "...I'm sorry for saying those things..."

"It's not your fault, Liechtenstein," Switzerland patted her head in a brotherly manner as he let out a sigh. After a short pause and another one of Switzerland's distant looks, he spoke again. "I should be the one saying sorry."

She stared at her brother for what seemed like the longest time, and leaned against his arm as the walked. Switzerland ignored the glances that he got from Germany and Austria and continued walking. Maybe, just maybe, a little good can come out of talking about this whole situation at Germany's house. The young Swiss man didn't exactly know what benefits could actually take place, but it was worth a shot. Why, one may ask? Because he might be able to make his sister happier. And all he really wanted was that. He looked down at Liechtenstein with his tired, minty-green eyes and found that she was petting a small bird, softly singing it a German lullaby so that it may fall asleep again. It made Switzerland, Germany, and Austria a bit sleepy themselves, but they would never admit it.

* * *

><p>[[Extra Short]]<p>

_A couple minutes later..._

"Germany, I'm far too tired to continue on..." Austria said in an exhausted tone, stopping in his tracks.

"Am I going to have to turn into a human chair again?" Germany said stressfully, giving Austria a look that seemed to question life and its meaning.

"If you will," Austria wiped the sweat off of his brow. He actually was sweating a little.

At this, Germany mumbled something to himself and went down on his knees and hands, suddenly becoming a chair for Austria to take a break on. Austria took a seat on Germany's back, making Liechtenstein giggle quietly at the sight. Switzerland's expression gave the feel that he felt embarrassed to just look at them like that. "Hurry up," Switzerland said as he and Liechtenstein politely waited for Austria to get his strength back, despite the fact that they knew it would run out as soon as he got it back.

"Mister Germany and Mister Austria are really funny..." Liechtenstein laughed lightly as she continued to watch them in place.

"Ja," Switzerland said as he looked away from them for a split second. "Ja, they are..."

* * *

><p><strong>EditAuthor's Note II: **I forgot to add this little author's note in...*flails*...Anyway, let me know what you think! As always, all sorts of reviews are deeply respected, encouraged, and loved! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, all the bits and pieces! I want to respond to all of them from this chapter onward! Even if it's just a simple comment, I'll respond. U-Unless you guys don't want me to, eheheh...*hides back in the hole of cowardly fear and loneliness* I just want to know who's still actually interested in this story...


	5. Always Your Sibling

**Chapter Number / Name: **#5 / Always Your Sibling

**Pairings: **PruLiech (...I really don't have any other couples in mind...)

**Author's Note:** Wewt, new and longer chapter filled with corniness. Courtesy of Kibbles. *bows and gets hit with a water bottle* ;_; Anyway guys, I don't really know what Germany's house looks like, so I decided to improvise. Also, I'm quite rusty on everyone's characters, so if they seem OOC (especially Switzerland and Germany, oh dear mother of Russia it was hard for me to write up their dialogue and maintain their characters), then I'm truly sorry. I studied what I could, but I really wanted to get this chapter done. I apologize for any future misconceptions and things of the sort.

**Will be told in: **Mainly **third person**. Might switch later on in chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series/The Beautiful World does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Other Important Notes: **If the text is quoted in ' - ' and is _italicized_, then it means that the text is what the character is thinking.

**Replies to Guest Reviews: **

**Guest (6/5/13): **I've turned you into a PruLiech shipper?! Awesome! Like, seriously! Awesome! Prussia-tastic! Aw man, you have no idea how much that means to me. And I'll do my best to write on! Pun not intended!

**Ate Asu: **ERMERGERDATEASUIMISSYOUSOMUCH. Haha, yeah, during my Hetalia-rave those years ago, I ran into a lot of awesome video games and I got pulled away from the fandom...And thanks a whole lot Ate Asu! It means a lot coming from you. ;ww;

* * *

><p>[Third Person]<p>

When Liechtenstein and the others arrived at Germany's house, the first thing they saw was an awfully upset Prussia sitting down on one of the first couple cobblestone steps that lead to the dark, carefully crafted oak-wood front door. Gilbird had just woken up and flew onto the Prussian's head, whose arms were crossed tightly, the dark blue fabric wrinkling itself as his gloved fingers tapped his bicep. The way his eyebrows wrinkled and the position where his back lurched forward made the others know that he was very, very annoyed with something. Something most likely involving Hungary, who was laughing at him from behind her hand to avoid going into a chortling fit.

"Didn't think I would be able to catch up, eh seggfej?" Hungary proudly taunted Prussia as she patted her left hand with her just-used (but still unbelievably shiny and sleek) frying pan. She had a firm grip on the steel handle as the pan bounced up and down from her opposite hand. It didn't take long for the other countries to figure out what had happened.

Prussia's head darted in the opposite direction from Hungary after he heard her derision. Actually, as soon as he heard the first word out of Hungary's mouth, he was already scowling a storm. He didn't want to admit defeat. See, what had happened was; Prussia had gotten a long distance away from Hungary. In the midst of verbally mocking Hungary, however, he had not seen the steepness of the hill that they were running down. This caused him to tumble like Jack and Jill. Once he had finally stopped the humiliating plummet down the hill, it took him a minute or two to recover from it. But a minute or two would be more than enough for Hungary to catch up. As soon as the Prussian got up from the dirt, he was hit with another pain-searing '_WHACK_'! And he was down again.

Never wanting to repeat that story in his head ever again, Prussia looked over at Germany. "What took you guys so long, West?" he muttered loudly, arms still as tightly crossed as ever. "Awesome people don't wait."

"Then why didn't you go inside yourself?" Germany asked his older brother as he walked up to the steps, making sure not to step on Prussia. Only a dummkopf would do something to get Prussia even more annoyed than he already is in this state. As Germany waited for an unreasonable comeback from his brother, he realized something. "...You forgot your keys, didn't you?"

Prussia started to say inaudible things under his breath as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets. It wasn't that he forgot... it was just that he didn't remember to take them when he left. Just like how he didn't remember to shut the window or lock the bathroom that one time. Totally not forgetting, since awesome people don't forget.

Upon not receiving a normal response, Germany sighed and opened the door to his house, making sure to pull out his keys once he stepped inside. Prussia came rushing in after him, followed by an acerbic Austria, a harmonizing Hungary, a light-hearted Liechtenstein, and finally a silent Switzerland. Vash shut the door behind him quietly, making sure to lock it afterwards. He knew that Germany probably wouldn't have minded whether or not he locked it, but it was a bit of a habit for the Swiss man.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, Germany led Liechtenstein and Switzerland over to the dining table, where he found that it would be more private and official. He couldn't help it, besides; matters like this were still pretty serious, and they needed to be in a serious environment to talk seriously. Then, he left them alone so that they would have their space and confidentiality. However, Hungary and Prussia hovered over the area near the dining table so that they could hear what the Neutral Siblings were talking about. Not much to their surprise, though, the first few moments were erratically awkward, since nobody had bothered to talk or start off the conversation. Oh boy, this was going to be more difficult than they had originally planned (regarding atmosphere that is).

"So, Liechtenstein..." Switzerland had started off the conversation ineptly as he scratched the back of his head from his seat across from his younger sister.

"Yes, Big Bruder?" Liechtenstein replied accordingly.

"...Augh, this is too awkward..." Switzerland said, pinching the space between his eyebrows in the midst of his stress. He knew that they really, really needed to talk, but neither of them could spit out the words. What made it worse was that, with each and every growing second, it got more and more uncomfortable. At this rate, Germany and the others were bound to step in to try and help, but Switzerland spoke once more right as Austria stood up.

"Listen, Lili," Switzerland restarted the whole conversation, moving into the seat next to Liechtenstein. As soon as he did so, he and his sister shifted their chairs closer together so that they may hear each other better. Switzerland took in a deep breath, exhaled, and looked down at the table as he started to speak. "First...I want you to know how much you mean to me. Ever since that day that I found you in the rain, I've... nurtured this growing concern for you. We quickly grew into the title as siblings, and suddenly...I didn't feel so alone anymore. You were always there for me, you knew when I needed help, and despite all of my protests, you always helped me. All I ever really did was provide you with a shelter and the basic needs of living...But you gave me so much more. You gave me _company_ when I needed it the most."

Switzerland shut his eyes, knowing not to look at Liechtenstein directly in hers, for he would surly break down if he did. And so, he continued, "You're very precious to me, Liechtenstein...Your innocence is something so rare these days. It's so rare, that I've been protecting you from anything that would and could mean harm to you. I don't want you to be tainted, so I kept you from everyone. I took your place in the meetings so that you wouldn't have to meet the other countries... I declined most invitations to gatherings...And...I'm sorry Liechtenstein, I'm sorry that I was being selfish for keeping you to myself...I don't want you to be like when you were in the rain..." Switzerland's voice cracked as he spoke. "I don't want to let you go, Lili...I don't want to be alone, without you, again..."

The silence stung Switzerland like a spear to his heart and mind. Would Liechtenstein accept his apology after he poured his feelings out to her? He wouldn't blame her if she didn't. No, he would understand her feelings and take his punishment. However, nothing could have prepared Switzerland for what was about to happen next. Liechtenstein gently took his hands into her smaller ones and gripped them in a calm demeanor. He looked up at her, confused.

"Big Bruder, it's okay," she said in her tranquil voice. "I understand...but you should understand that you've done a lot more for me too. I was lonely before as well, I was poor and struggling...Until you, my Big Bruder came and saved me. Yes, you did give me a home and everything that I needed to live...but you also made me happy...I wanted to help you in any way I could, because if you're happy, then I'm happy...And I know...that you don't want to be lonely...and you never will, Big Bruder. Because you'll always be my Big Bruder..."

With these words, she affectionately pulled him into a warm, tender hug. He was shocked for a second, his mint-green eyes wide and full of astonishment. But as he recovered from the sudden surprise, he found himself wrapping his arms around Liechtenstein's small form. They felt their eyes get misty as the siblings held each other tightly in honor of their newly found—no, their strengthened trust.

"And you'll always be my Little Schwester..." Switzerland managed to say as his voice cracked once more.

* * *

><p>Hungary felt herself come to happy tears, wiping them away with the back of her hand. "Sibling love is so sweet," she said, content with her eavesdropping.<p>

"It's about time, kesesese!" Prussia gave a huff, not particularly wanting to show his full extent of cheerfulness for the siblings just yet. Gilbird ruffled his feathers and let out quiet tweets. Not wanting to get caught, Prussia walked quietly with Hungary back into the nearby living room, taking their seats as if they were always there.

Soon after, Switzerland and Liechtenstein stepped out from the dining room into the living room where the others had waited. The younger sibling was holding onto the arm of her older brother, a delighted smile on her face. Switzerland's face was painted with a light pink as the other countries looked at them. He was about to make a rude comment, but decided not to for the sake of language.

"How did it go?" Austria asked nonchalantly, pushing his glasses up closer to his face after he politely set down his glass of water on the wooden table in front of him.

"..." Switzerland had been given a thousand ways to respond to his question, but the real answer was obvious. His eyes went towards the Austrian, and with a stoic face, he calmly replied, "Fine."

At this, Austria formed a small grin on his face, drinking his water to cover it up. It wasn't like he had any doubts about Switzerland and Liechtenstein making up anyway. He felt confident, and his confidence level boosted up just then when he was proven right. "That's good. I'm sure that—"

"Weeeeest!" Prussia groaned, interrupting the Austrian as his arms hung onto the back of the surprisingly soft couch that he had taken a seat in. "I'm hungry again! It's almost dinner time and we haven't even a single piece of wurst or any food in general in hours!"

Germany and the others (except for Prussia, who was too busy complaining) looked outside the window after Switzerland sat down, wondering exactly how long it had been since they had eaten. To their surprise, it had become a very cloudy twilight, around eight thirty PM or something like that. The picnic they had in the meadow was at around three PM, so no wonder Prussia was hungry. To be honest, the rest of them were a bit famished themselves.

"How about some of us go out to buy some food?" Hungary suggested, tugging Austria and Switzerland with her. With her strong force, she almost made them land on their faces.

"H-Hey, I just sat down, woman!" Switzerland shouted, his hat almost falling off of his head at the sudden strength that pulled him off of his seat. Austria just went along with it; he knew that Hungary would've overpowered the both of them anyway. At least saved him some energy instead of having to get up himself.

"You guys stay here. Austria, Switzerland and I will get some take out food," Hungary smiled as she started to head out the door. She waited for Switzerland to go out before she did to make sure that he was now able to leave Liechtenstein alone without throwing too much of a fit. She waved goodbye to the countries still inside Germany's house. "Viszontlátásra!"

"H-Huh?!" Switzerland looked over at Hungary as she pushed him out the door.

From the window, Germany and Liechtenstein were able to watch the three walk away, including a very flustered Switzerland yelling and shouting. Hungary seemed to tell him something, pointing at him. Switzerland didn't calm down too much at all. However, his shoulders suddenly spiked upwards and his hands go up to his chest, as if in defense. Hungary had her frying pan in her hand again, but a smile still plastered her face as she said something that they couldn't hear. Switzerland's shoulders slumped and he put his hands in his pocket, mumbling something to himself. Austria let out a sigh and kept walking, almost pretending that he didn't know who he was walking with to save what little pride he had left.

"I hope they don't run into trouble," Liechtenstein said, her hands flattening the skirt of her striped, deep red dress.

"Knowing them..." Germany started as he started to think for a second. "They probably will, maybe."

Liechtenstein looked at the German country for a second, and Germany looked back. He quickly wished that he hadn't said that, for it probably worried the girl. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, until a small, light-hearted laugh escaped Liechtenstein's lips.

"You're probably right," she admitted, smile as bright as ever.

Prussia then stood up, stretching his arms. Gilbird was still propped on his head, chirping every now and then. "I'm going to get some beer. Want some, West?" he asked his brother as he formed that Prussian grin on his face again. He was finally going to get food again, so all he wanted right now was his beer. He had missed it since they were at the picnic. Germany nodded to his question, and Prussia was off towards the kitchen.

Germany and Liechtenstein watched him speed past them, blinking several times before they looked back at each other. Germany sat back down in a single chair near the couch. Well, at least now he didn't have to walk towards the kitchen. "You should sit, Liechtenstein."

"Ah, ja, I will," she then sat down on the couch where Prussia had been.

"I've never seen Prussia so excited to do something for someone else, even me, before," Germany said, scratching his forehead. "When I ask him to do things, he usually just replies with something odd..."

"Something like 'I'm too awesome'?" Liechtenstein asked him, still smiling.

"Ja. Something exactly like that," Germany gave her a light grin. "I wonder what could have made the difference this time."

Liechtenstein nodded. "Maybe he just had a change of heart."

'_A change of heart? Hm...Might not be...He could be wanting to impress someone..._' Germany lingered on the thought, but didn't really overthink it. Instead, he thought of how difficult that would be to prove, but he shrugged it off, and replied shortly. "Maybe."

The silence grew more, and eventually it was pretty much noiseless except for the occasional sounds of Prussia's rummaging through the kitchen. Germany could now tell why Switzerland restarted his awkward conversation over again. So Ludwig spoke once more. "I'm glad to see how much you've grown up..."

"...Really, Mister Germany?" Liechtenstein looked up at the man, that ever curious look on her face.

Germany nodded again. "Ja. You've kept up your title as a fine young lady."

"Danke, Mister Germany...It means a lot coming from you," her smile widened at him. Her eyes then trailed down to her hands, when she found herself twiddling her fingers. "I'm happy of how you've grown, too."

These words caught Germany's attention. Well, sure, he was already paying attention to Liechtenstein, but now, she had his full awareness. "...How I've grown?" It was clear that he didn't understand.

"You've become a wonderful person, Mister Germany. Although we don't see each other too often, I know that you're very good friends with Mister Italy and Mister Japan. You're much more open and kind these days, and I think that it's something very notable..."

He sure didn't expect that. Germany found himself almost speechless, trying to think of a good response to the Liechtensteiner. "I... Danke, Liechten," was all the German could say. He paired his words with a small, yet still noticeable, smile.

"Bitte," Liechtenstein giggled.

"The awesome me has returned!" Prussia shouted, plopping himself back onto the couch in his previous spot which was now next to Liechtenstein. He then set box full of canned beer on the coffee table. "I didn't really want to get the beer from the barrels tonight, too laz—Uh, awesome." He popped the can open and started to drink.

"That's fine, bruder," Germany said in quite an uncharacteristically positive manner as he took his own can and popped it open with a refreshing 'pfsst'. Before taking a sip, however, he noticed that his brother was looking at him in a weird way. Prussia's eyebrow was raised and he looked a little concerned. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Prussia said as he took another gulp of his long-awaited beer. "It's just that, you usually tell me that I should get the stuff in the barrel before you even open the cans. Are you in a good mood or something?"

The brothers stared at each other, breaking eye contact when Germany finally drank from his can of beer. Prussia shrugged it off, thinking that his brother and Liechtenstein had probably talked about something optimistic or funny while he was gone. As he drunk his beer, however, he wondered what his brother and Liechtenstein had been talking about to get Germany in such a good mood. But his train of thought was broken when Ludwig had started to speak to Liechtenstein again.

"Entschuldigung, would you like some water or juice, Liechten?" Germany asked her, embarrassed that he hadn't offered anything previously, but the fact that Liechtenstein was too humble to ask for anything probably helped in the display.

"Oh, water would be delightful," Liechtenstein said in her usual modest tone.

"I'll be back to get it," Germany stated, standing up from his seat and placing his can of beer on the table next to the package where it had come from. He then began walking towards the kitchen, knowing that if he asked Prussia to do it, he would complain and say that he was just that and was 'too awesome to get up again'.

Once Germany was gone, Liechtenstein and Prussia were left alone. Gilbird flew over into Liechtenstein's empty hands again and gave a couple excited chirps. She held him close to her cheek and he rubbed against her soft skin again. He then flew in circles around her, eventually landing in her hands again. Liechtenstein sung a note, and Gilbird copied her. They played this game until Prussia made a small comment.

"You guys are cute," he said as he stretched his arms and softly pet Liechtenstein's head. This made Liechtenstein's cheeks turn into a slight pink. "Hey uh, Liechy, I hope you don't mind if I ask, but what were you and West talking about? He's in a good mood. He's usually like that when Italy and Japan are around, you know? So I just kinda started wondering..."

"Oh, we were just talking about how the both of us have changed in positive ways," Liechtenstein said honestly with that gentle look on her face. "And how we're happy for each other."

'_So I guess they didn't talk about me, not that it matters, kesesese.' _Prussia thought to himself. "Well that makes sense, I suppose," he said, wondering if that was really all they were talking about. But Liechtenstein seemed honest, and she didn't seem like the type to lie at all. So naturally, he trusted her.

_KKSSSHHH!_

The sudden clap of thunder made Liechtenstein jump and Gilbird flail his wings again. Prussia did get a bit of a shock, but it wasn't enough to make him fall out of his seat. It was more of slight surprise, which made him say, "Huh? Thunder? Is there a storm or something?"

Germany came back into the room with a glass of water in his hand. In his opposite hand was his phone, and it was obvious that he had just finished a conversation with someone when he put the phone onto the table with the beer. He sat himself down and handed Liechtenstein the water, who gratefully gave him a polite thank you in return. "Austria and the others are going to go to Switzerland's house for tonight. The storm that just broke out isn't going to allow them to go back here safely, and Switzerland's house was the closest to their location. Er...You have to stay here with us for the night, Liechtenstein...We don't want to send you out there. It's dangerous."

Liechtenstein and Prussia looked outside the window, realizing that it had been raining harder and harder for the longest time. The stars weren't even visible, and it was clearly windy beyond belief. They couldn't believe that they didn't notice before, and why didn't anyone look at the weather today anyway? Well, the picnic was a bit last-minute, but that was still no excuse to plan an outing without checking the weather! Thank goodness it wasn't a night-picnic.

"Oh no," Liechtenstein gasped slightly. Were Switzerland, Hungary, and Austria going to be okay? Hopefully they weren't caught in the storm too badly; otherwise they wouldn't have been able to call. They must be safe now in the house that she shared with Switzerland.

"At least you get to stick with us, Liechy," Prussia said, trying to make her feel better. He knew that she must be worried sick for the other three. He pressed on and started to encourage her. "We'll be sure to treat you as you should! We'll make you feel at home. It's alright, besides, you'll be able to go tomorrow, when the storm's gone! Isn't that right, West?"

"Ja," Germany said as he nodded his head. "We'll even make dinner here. The others have been through much worse, anyway. They'll be fine. They did say that they were already nearby Switzerland's house."

Prussia's and Germany's words had made Liechtenstein feel much better. She felt like a large weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Even Gilbird had made an effort to make her feel better by tweeting and stretching his small wings.

"A-Alright," she said passively, cuddling closely with Gilbird after drinking a little bit of her water. "B-But I would hate to be a bother."

"Kesesese! You're not a bother! Not at all!" Prussia insisted, his large, signature smile on his face. "In fact, I'm kinda happy that you're able to stay with West and I a little longer. 'Cause you're awesome!"

Germany and Liechtenstein both looked at him with surprised eyes. He just called someone besides himself...'awesome'.

"Eh? What's that look you guys are giving me?" Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Stop it! It's weirding me out, guys."

"It's nothing, bruder," Germany said, taking in more of his beer. "It's true though, Liechtenstein. You're not a bother at all. We're uh...glad to have you here," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

At this, Liechtenstein couldn't feel happier. "Danke... Thank you two so much. You're both very magnificent people."

"I know I am, kesesese! But it means a lot coming from you, Liechy!" Prussia laughed proudly.

_KKKSSSHHH!_

Liechtenstein jumped in her seat again, along with Gilbird.

"Scared of the thunder?" Prussia asked her, rubbing his chin.

"Nein...It's just that I'm not very good with loud, sudden noises. It's normally so quiet when I'm at Big Bruder's house." Liechtenstein nervously confessed, fidgeting with her ribbon again.

"Well, don't worry about it! 'Cause, you know, I'll be here to...you know, protect you and stuff!" Prussia smiled widely at her, making feel her cheeks become overcome with warmth. Gilbird hopped and tweeted eagerly after Prussia spoke. "Look at that! Gilbird wants to protect you as well."

"A...And Mister Germany, too?" Liechtenstein asked, managing not to stutter too much.

Prussia let out a small sigh, her innocent apprehension was just too cute for him. He proudly kept his smile. "What do you say, West?"

He looked at them curiously for a moment or two, eventually making him nod. "Ja. I'll be here, too."

Liechtenstein couldn't help but feel a bright warmness on the inside as she suddenly hugged the now-blushing Prussia. He let out a small smirk and hugged her smaller form back. He then laughed, "The awesome me likes awesome hugs from awesome people."

* * *

><p>[[Extra Short]]<p>

_Meanwhile at Switzerland's house..._

"We're all soaking wet from the rain," Switzerland huffed as he locked the doors to his house once Austria had stepped inside. "This is going to be a bother to clean up."

"No need to be so rude to your guests, Switzerland," Austria said, almost gaining a grin at his comment. "Besides, we'll help you clean up anyway. Once we dry off somehow..."

"..." Switzerland was silent. They were way too damp to continue on in these clothes for the rest of the night. Switzerland was fine, since he could just change into his nighttime clothes, but Austria and Hungary...

_Riing! Riing!_

"Huh?" The Swiss man's phone was ringing. It must be Germany or Liechtenstein. He quickly picked it up and answered. "Switzerland."

"Big Bruder!" Liechtenstein's voice brought a wave of relief over Switzerland.

"Liechtenstein, thank God you're still alright. I'm sorry that we can't pick you up... It's just too dangerous for any of us to go outside right now," Switzerland replied. The connection was a bit static-y, since there was a storm out there.

"It's okay Big Bruder. Mister Germany and Prussia are taking very good care of me. We're going to cook dinner together, too."

She sounded excited. This gave Switzerland mixed feelings, but gave her the benefit of the doubt. "You have fun, okay? And make sure that you get your own room, not sharing one with the others. Don't go outside while the storm's still out. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, as soon as I can."

He could feel Liechtenstein's smile from other the phone. "Don't worry too much Big Bruder Switzy. Oh, and you and the others must be dripping from the rain. Please let Miss Hungary take anything from my closet for tonight. I wouldn't want her or any of you all to get sick...Tell them I said hello, okay?"

Switzerland nodded, but he wondered if any of her clothes would fit Hungary. "Alright. I'll do that."

"Kesesese! Hey Liechy, what do you think of—"

Prussia's voice was the last thing Switzerland heard when their connection was cut off. Switzerland let out an annoyed huff. "Damned storm..."

"Was that Liechtenstein?" Hungary asked, taking off her headscarf. "Is she okay?"

"Ja, she's fine. She says that you're free to go pick anything from her closet for tonight. She doesn't want anyone to get sick," Switzerland cleared his throat. "Austria...You can borrow some of my clothes too."

"And you're not joking?" Austria raised an eyebrow at Switzerland as he cleaned his glasses.

"...No," Switzerland answered plainly. "Now hurry up, my floors will get messier if you all keep standing here...And we all really will get sick. Come on, I'll show you Lili's room, and you can find something there, Hungary. Austria, we'll go to my room. But once you get something, you're changing in the bathroom!" Thus, Switzerland started to walk into the hallway, leading the Austrian and Hungarian behind him.

"He's already starting to change," Hungary smiled at Austria.

"Indeed," Austria replied sophisticatedly. "It's a nice change, in my opinion."

"Agreed."

"Will you two hurry up?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you think, mates? This chapter's 5000+ words long! Yowzah! I'm sorry about all of my mistakes (which I'm sure I made along the way but I'm too tired *coughImeanlazycough* to reread everything right now), but I'm eager to write up the next chapter, I've got everything planned! Please leave a review with your opinions and such, they really bring me up to the job and help me maintain my determination to finish these chapters! Until then, see you all!

**I've edited every error I can find for now.**


End file.
